bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Hair Kingdom
The Hair Kingdom (毛の王国, Ke no Onkoku) is a location from the manga series anime series, Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. It is the country where Bo-bobo himself is from, and it serves as the final battleground of the original series. Background The Hair Kingdom is one of the few stable nations left on Earth not absorbed within the Maruhage Empire. A peaceful yet slightly barren country, most of its citizens are, not surprisingly, small hair creatures who appear like little balls with one hair sticking up and a face on the base of the follicle. However, several of the citizens of this land are humanoid beings who not only have hair but are gifted with the power of "Hair" deep within themselves! The source of power for the humanoids is a special orb known as a Hair Ball, located deep within the chest cavity and allowing the being to use their abilities. Usually the power controlled by one with a Hair Ball involves the control and manipulation of hair, but there have been exceptions regarding another skill utilized merely powered by the Hair Ball (such as Hatenko's Fist of Key). Unfortunately, if the Hair Ball is destroyed, the humanoid will die immediately. As peaceful as the Hair Kingdom has been, there have been moments of turmoil that threaten its safety and security. One hundred years ago, an army from the Maruhage Empire under the leadership of Tsuru Tsurulina III invaded the kingdom, expecting little resistance from those who lived there. Unfortunately, no one from the massive empire expected a dramatic resistance by the beings of the Hair Kingdom: powered by their Hair Balls and using remarkable abilities, the warriors of hair resisted and removed the threat of the Maruhage, restoring peace to the barren wasteland nation. After victory, no further threats emerged to threaten the kingdom at that time. As the years passed and the peace remained in the Hair Kingdom, a new generation of humanoid children were born: five of the same father, all of whom left with the guard of protecting their homeland. These five would eventually be known as the Five Hair Children. Each of these children would eventually take up one of the five separate Hair-style fists, separate in location of follicle manipulation but equal in power and ability: *'Eldest Child': Bababa-ba Ba-baba - Fist of Chest Hair *'Second Eldest': Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi - Fist of Head Hair *'Middle Child': Bububu-bu Bu-bubu - Fist of Armpit Hair *'Second Youngest': Bebebe-be Be-bebe - Fist of Leg Hair *'Youngest Child': Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo - Fist of Nose Hair Unfortunately, there was great tension even early on between the Hair Children, particularly between the younger and older siblings. Both Ba-baba and Bi-bibi exhibited tremendous evil auras in front of their younger siblings, making them scared to face up to the possible threat their brothers possessed. Similarly, tension was shown in the training of certain Hair styles between those born of the kingdom and those who weren't. Although Bo-bobo trained with his friend Captain Battleship in the Nose Hair style, he became its master because of his birthright within the Hair Kingdom. One day, twenty years ago, everything came to a head. A new king was to be chosen of the Hair Children of the one who possessed the great seal of the nation, and it was Bo-bobo who held it. Older brother Bi-bibi became jealous of his youngest brother, believing himself as the only one to lead the nation. Taking advantage of the leadership of the Maruhage Empire and their back history, a new Hair Hunt started with the Hair Kingdom as their initial target. Within days, soldiers scoured the countryside in search of hair to pluck, human or follicle. In the midst of the chaos, special escape pods were set up in order to transport the Hair Children out of their home until the coast was clear. One accidentally transported the eldest child Ba-baba out, while another was used by their father to get away before a platoon of Hair Hunters tracked him down. Two other Hair Children were ultimately captured by the Maruhage: Bo-bobo was left by his father to the bald soldiers while Bebebe-be Be-bebe (who had been turned into a cat due to a time paradox) was stolen during the invasion by the emperor's brother, Hydrate. Eventually, the chaos in the Hair Kingdom died down and the Maruhage soldiers returned home where they continued their Hair Hunt on their own citizens to this day. Yet after the chaos, a desired had been accomplished: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi suddenly had no resistance preventing him from becoming the leader of the kingdom. Over the next twenty years, the Hair Child ruler made many rapid changes to his home, advancing the Hair Kingdom's technology and culture a thousand years within a short period of time. Yet even with rapid advancements, all matters of freedom and peace were replaced with paranoia and security as Bi-bibi clamped down authority on top of his people. He divided the Hair Kingdom into sixteen separate districts and recruited an army of tough, loyal soliders to maintain the security of the land. His most infamous warriors are the Fist Hair Lion's Resolve 16, the sixteen leaders of the districts making use of some of the most powerful beings on the planet, including some that make Maruhage warriors cringe. But even in the face of Bi-bibi's tyranny, hope still remained within the kingdom. Bububu-bu Bu-bubu, the only daughter of the Hair Children and Bi-bibi's little sister, began mounting a resistance against her brother but realized that she could not do it alone and needed the assistance of a powerful, important warrior. Recruiting Hatenko, another humanoid and an old family friend, she sent him off towards the Maruhage Empire to get the one person who can help her free their home from their evil brother: her younger brother Bo-bobo! Rulers Bababa-ba Ba-baba Main Article: Bababa-ba Ba-baba Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi Main Article: Bibibi-bi Bi-bibi Bi-bibi Dokkyun Suicide Corp Main Article: Bibi-bi Dokkyun Suicide Corp The First Hair Lion's Resolve 16 Main Article: The First Hair Lion's Resolve 16 Others Residents Iboji (イボジ) Iboji is a man with black hair similarly styled to a young Gunkan's, except his hair is parted down the middle. He wears a vest with the sleeves torn off, and has two arm bands on his wrists. He is the only other Anime-only character besides Narrator. Iboji was seen during one of Bo-bobo's flashbacks. In this flashback, a puzzled young Bo-bobo cannot figure out why he can hear his hair talking, or why he can hear other peoples hair talking. He then passes Iboji, whose hair is crying. When Bo-bobo questions him as to why his hair is crying, Iboji excitedly admits that he too can here peoples hair talking (why his hair was crying was never figured out). Iboji the tells the boy that every hair follicle in the world is alive and does not like to be teased. After teaching Bo-bobo the ways of hair, he walks off never to see him again. Iboji may have only appeared in the anime, but his entire concept was used in Yoshio Sawai's early ideas of the manga. He can be seen in the same scenario in a rejected early chapter of the Bo-bobo manga that did appear in the official story. *'Episode appearances': 1 Master Juice A can of orange juice that taught Bo-bobo and Gunkan the Fist of the Nose Hair technique. He is the one who initial decides between the two boys who becomes the Seventh Master of the Fist of the Nose Hair. After his decision, he is drunk by Bo-bobo. Vita and Min Vita (ビタ Bita) and Min (ミン) are Bi-bibi's young daughters. Unlike their father, they have no fighting ability whatsoever, and are constantly seen beside him. They appear to be around the same age, with Vita being slightly older, and the only way to tell them apart is by their hairstyles (Vita has a short-cut hairstyle, similar to Beauty's, while Min has her hair in two short ponytails). Districts South Rinse Tower Guarded by: Fine, Captain Lunac, Red K, and Blue D West Shampoo Tower Guarded by: Bird of Paradise, Extremely Healthy Man, and Wasabeef Carl A tower that is not intended for any sort of battles. In fact, it is a shopping mall, but the death match between Bo-bobo and Bird of Paradise is still taken place here! The arena is the "Five-Thousand Elevator Field", where the opponents fight on top of the glass elevators. However, each button on the elevators springs a random trap! North Conditioner Tower Guarded by: Yuko, Hell Dolphin, Shil, and Yabo East Body Soap Tower A large tower divided into Four sections, guarded by Shigeki X, Wandering Tofu, and Goisu. This is possibly the strongest out of all four towers. The first level is a giant "Pinball Arena", which seems harmless enough; anyone who falls into the bottom will fall into a large pond of water. However at Shigeki X's command, the Pinball Arena gains spikes, flamethrowers, and drills! The only way to get out is to score a certain number of points on the machine. The second level is "Cube Tofu Cube Puzzle", guarded by Wandering Tofu. It is a small tofu tower, with multiple fountains on the sides. Here the victims must solve the arena's puzzle by filling in the square holes in the arena. The third floor is the "Rising Kyoto Labyrinth" twisting path of ancient Japanese houses, where Goisu forces the victims to take part in a dangerous three-legged race! The winner is whoever gets to the center of the maze first and claims a jar residing there. The top of the tower is by far the most dangerous; it is an arena with a giant X in the center. This is where Shigeki X will reveal his true power, and crush anyone who gets there,... if they could survive the other levels. Category:Locations